Disenchanted 2: Cap'n Jack is Back
by Red Rose Production
Summary: Sequel to Disechaned. Sorry for the lamed title. This story is about Abi and her life on Port Royal. Then Cap'n Jack comes back into her life. Will have humor
1. Chapter 1

"Commodore Norrington?" Governor Swan approached the man, who standing on the wall making sure that everything was under control. The stiff man turned around to great the Governor "How may I help you, Sir?" The Governor looked over the wall as he stood beside the Commodore "I was just being to question, your dealings with…Miss Sparrow." He said her name as if it was a diseased. Norrington looked out over the wall as well and saw that Abigail was by the docks annoying one of the on duty guards.

"Sir, I am award of her position, but I assure you that she will learn to behave in a lawful manner with in next month sir. She is after all my sister's daughter." The governor looked at the man with a stern look "I'm aware of that. But why would women of high class be socializing with pirates." Norrington gave a small glare to the elder man "Are you suggesting that my sister was a whole. With respect, Sir, I had no idea that the man she married was an outlaw. I did however know he wasn't of our class and respected her decision."

Norrington looked over and saw that Abigail was now in the arms of a man "She may have some pirate in her blood, but she also contains some dignified blood." The Governor took a deep breath "Very well. But you never take an eye off of her." He said before turning around and marching off. Norrington's head fell into his hands "What have I got myself into?"

Donnie held Abi close to him and felt her heart beat. Her dark eyes looked deep into his. She smiled at him, then she took her hand and they started walking on the beach. There bare feet indenting the warm sand. She twirled around, as her white dress flowed in the breeze. Donnie watched as she danced to no music.

"Are you ready to become a lady?" Donnie asked her. Abi just gave him and evil smile and continued walking down the beach, "I not going to make it easy for Norrington. Even thou he is my uncle." Donnie just laughed. Abi started walking backward watching Donnie's every move.

**Thud**

Abi tripped over a log and feel backwards in the sand. She started laughing. Donnie had a big smile on his face when he slowly walked up to her and offered his hand.

**Thud**

Abi took his hand but pulled him down with her. She sat up and leaned over his body that lied on the sand. She slowly moved in and kissed him on the lips. His hand traces her jaw line.

"Excuse me." An officer stood a foot away from them " The Commodore would like to have and audience with Miss Sparrow." Abi looked up at the man and rolled her eyes. She stood up then helped Donnie up.

"Well, I will go back and see if Will needs any help." He gave her a kiss then left her.

Abi followed the stiff guard, who lead her to James.

Abi stood there as he gave orders to the man that brought her there.

James turned towards his niece "Abigail, I just want to make sure you are aware of why you are here!" Abi rolled her eyes "Yes, I'm to learn to be lady." She side in a mocking turn. Norrington jaw tightened "You are under my care and the manner in which you act reflects upon me. If you act in an ill-mannered way, I will be frown upon, as will you. But if you act in a manner that is pleasing, we will both be treated will great respect. Do I make myself clear?" He spoke inches away from her ear. Abi just slowly nodded her head.

"Good." He said walking over to a window "Now, that we have that settled with. I have arranged for you to work in the governor's house hold as one of his staff." Abi's eyes widen and was about to object but James didn't let her "This is to keep you out of trouble. If you shall improve in you manner and you are learn to act in a proper way. You will no longer have to work for the governor, but be able to lead a life as a lady." Abi looked down with an annoyed look.

"Do I make myself clear?" Norrington lift up her chin. Abi nodded her head "Are ye done?" Norrington nodded his head. "You may go."

_Okay, here is the first chapter for the sequel of Disenchanted. I hope you all enjoy it. The other chapters will be longer._


	2. Chapter 2

Abi walked down the streets of Port Royal. She was fuming after her visit with the Norrington. She went over to the smithy to see if Donnie was still there with Will.

As she walked in she immediately saw Will working on a sword. The loud banging echoed in the building. Will didn't notice her; he was so into what he was doing. She slowly walked around the room. She smiled at his concentration.

"Whoa!" He jumped back when he finally saw Abi in the room. She lightly chuckled to herself. "Can I help you Abi?" he asked while putting his tools down. "I was just wondering if Donnie was still here." She asked him.

Will shook his head "No, I sent him on a delivery. It gave me more time to get other things done." Abi nodded her head in understanding then start to walk back towards the door.

"Abi?" Will spoke softly. She slowly turned around to face him "Yea. Will." He slowly walked over to her while looking at the ground. He finally looked up and met her caring gaze. "Abi, I just wanted…" Will was interrupted when the door opened and Donnie walked in.

He saw Will and Abi facing each other "Am I interrupting anything?" Will looked down and shook his head, he glance back at Abi "No, Donnie your not." He watched as the other man put his arms around Abi waist and rested his head on her shoulder. Abi gaze never left William.

Abi then turned around to face Donnie "I just wanted to tell you that I'm going to be working in the governor's house as one of his staff." Donnie looked at her with surprise, "You can work?" Abi smiled and punched his arm lightly "Yes, I can work." Then she kissed him gently on the check "I'll see you tonight." She turned and started to leave "Bye Will."

Abi walk up to the governor's house and knocked on the front door. A stiff man opened the door and let her in. She faced him "I'm the help." She said politely. Then man didn't say a word. He just led her do to the servants' quarters.

She walked into the kitchen and saw four maids talking and preparing lunch. One of the maids walked up to her. She looked no more then 25. The others were even younger.

"I'm Anne, I'm also the head of house hold. You will get your orders from me." She then turned around "That is Sarah, Monica, and Christine." She pointed to the other maids. Then she started to walk off. Abi was confused and just stood there. She turned around "Follow me." She said sternly. Abi then began to follow her.

"Rules. No talking unless spoken to. You will be assign duties and will be expected to complete them without complaint." She suddenly turned around to face her. Abi bumped into her. "Let me look at you." She examined the younger women. "I have a uniform for you and you can't wear you hair done. It has to be up and out of your face at all times. Be sure to stand up straight." She said pulled Abi shoulder's back. Abi rolled her eyes "Anything else?" She said in a mocking tone. The women slapped her across the face "No talking back." Anne stared walking again.

"Here is where you will be staying while you are with us." She showed Abi a small room in the servants' quarters. "You will be up by dawn and you may not leave the house after dark." Abi looked at her with confused "I'm sorry, what?" she leaning a little closer to her as if she didn't hear her. "You will be sleeping in here." Abi shook her head "No. I have a room in my uncle's home."

Anne looked at her with an evil glare "No, you are going to stay here." Then the butler came up to Anna "Commodore Norrington is here. The Governor request tea." Anne nodded her head.

Abigail then raced down the hall and into the living room where she saw he uncle sitting down with the governor and his daughter. She ignored the fact the governor was now her employer. "They say I have to stay here." She said very loudly as she walked into the room. "You never told me anything about staying here."

Norrington stood up and looked at her with complete shock. His glance then went to the governor, who was enraged. Norrington looked back at Abi "Abigail for the time being this will be your home. You have to follow their rules."

The governor was standing up and motioned for the guards to take her away. He sat back down; James did as well "I'm sorry Sir. She will learn." The governor nodded his head "Of course she will."

Moments later they heard the sounds of a whip. Norrington looks at the governor furiously "Do you really think that was called for?" The sound of a whip did not last long but James was still upset. "She needs to learn her place." Said Swan calmly as Anne pours him a cup of tea with a small smile on her face.

Elizabeth glared at her father then started to walk away.

"I don't think I can do this Miss. Swan." Said Abi lying on the bed, while Elizabeth gently washed her back that had four long gashes across it. "Of course you can. I'll even help you. After you are a friend of Will's. He used to talk about you all the time." Abi smiled slightly "Really? Nothing to bad I hope." Elizabeth shook her head "He did. He used to miss being with you. He thought you were dead. It used to brake his heart think about you." Abi closed her eyes and winced as Elizabeth cleaned the wounds. "So you will help me?" She nodded her head "Yes."

Once she was done, Abi stood up and Elizabeth helped her button up her dress. "It going to be hard to give up my pirating ways." She said the noble women. "I'll tell you one thing don't let the others get under your skin. If you let them, they will bring you down. Don't let them get the satisfactory of winning. They'd love to see you squirm." Abi pulled her hair back into a lose pony. "Good Luck on your first day." She told Abi before she left the room, leaving the former pirate sitting in her room.

_Here is the next Chapter for you all. I hope you like it. And thanks to all my great reviewer. It make me so happy to hear from you all._


	3. Chapter 3

It has been a week since Abi started her work in the governors home. After the incident on her first day, Abi has been following the rules. She does her chores without complaint, she doesn't talk back, and actually she hardly speaks at all. Her smile was wiped away from her face as she did her work. At night she would lay in bed stare at the ceiling, thinking about the past and how she ended up there.

It was Sunday afternoon and Abi was in the kitchen peeling potatoes for supper. Christine was also in the kitchen kneading the doe for bread. "Where did you get that?" She asked Abi. She looked at the younger women with confusion "What?" The girl pointed at her own neck "The tattoo." Abi picked up a potato "East India. It was a birthday present." Christine smiled "I like it." Abi gave her a weak smile.

When she was done peeling the potatoes Abi headed towards her room to take a break. Monica was walking toward her. "There was a handsome guy he looking for you." She stopped in the middle of the hallway. Abi smiled slightly "Donnie?" Monica nodded her head "Yeah. That's the one."

Abi went looking for Anne to see if she had permission to leave. Anne reluctantly let her leave but only for an hour.

Abi quickly changed from her work clothes into regular clothes and headed into town. The first place she looked for Donnie was at the blacksmiths.

She walked in and saw William working as always. He looked up when he heard her. He smiled and walked over to give here a hug. Abi winced a bit but didn't let Will see. "How are you? Elizabeth, said the other were giving you are hard time." He then let go of her and looked at her. She caught herself staring at him and quickly looked down. "Yeah, only a bit. I came looking for Donnie."

"I sent him on an other delivery, but he will be back soon." Said Will. "You look so different." He told her, as he examined her. Abi quirked her eyebrow "Different?" He nodded his head. Abi sat down on the steps and Will sat down beside her. "Remember when we were little and the boys where picking on you? I had to come over and save you from them." Abi said with a smile. Will winced with embarrassment "Yeah. I remember. You punched Andrew in the face and broke his nose." Abi laughed "Then mum forbid me to go play outside for a week." Will laughed, "You were always strong and independent. That's why I can't see you being here. Doing what others ask. You don't belong here" Abi just stared at him wondering if he was right.

Donnie walked in and saw the two looking at each other. Abi looked back and smiled at him. She stood up and gave him a hug "I missed you. They have been working me hard. Lets go for a walk, I have to go back soon." Donnie nodded his head then they stated walking out "Bye Will" Abi said as they left.

Donnie held her hand as they walked through the streets "So I have been spending some of my time will the Commodore. He is teaching me how to handle my sword. He also told me that since we are courting that we should plan a wedding and that would be your coming out into society." Abi stopped to looked at him quizzically "Wedding?" Donnie nodded his head then stopped when he saw the look on her face. "Donnie." She didn't know what to say "We've only known each for a month now. And here you are talking about weddings…" Donnie took both of her hands into his "Abigail. I love you. And I want to marry you." She couldn't look into his eyes so she glanced at the ground. "Please say something." He tilted her chin toward him so she would look at him. "Donnie…I…I…don't love you. It's too soon." A look of hurt and disappointment flooded Donnie's face. "You know for some reason, I knew that. Just by the way you look at Will. You never looked at me the same way you look at him." Abi looked back at the ground.

"I got to go." He said in a sad tone and started walking quickly back to the smithy leaving Abigail standing alone watching his back.

Abi rushed back into the mansion and put her work clothes back on and headed towards the kitchen. "Your late." Said Anne with an angry tone. "I know I'm sorry. What do you want me to do?" Anne gave her the plates "Go set the table then come back to mash the potatoes." Abi nodded her head and did what she was told.

At dinnertime, the governor sat at the head of the table. Will and Elizabeth sat on one side of him and Norrington sat on the other. The Sarah, Christine and Monica served the meal and left the room.

Abi and Anne stood there while they ate. Norrington waved for Abi to come and refresh his drink. She did just that, quietly. She went back and stood between Anne and the serving table.

Abi became very dizzy. She leaned on the wall, but Anne just gave her a dirty look and she stood up straight again. Moments later she blacked out, hitting her head on the serving table and fell to the floor.

Will and James immediately stood up and race over to her. James picked her up and brought her into the living room and laid her on the couch. Everyone followed behind. James knelt beside her and felt her head. She was terribly warm and her face was fairly pale for her, almost an ash gray. He examined her body and realized that she was unusually skinny. He looked at Anne "Has she been eating?" Anne just shrugged her shoulders "I never see her eat." Norrington nodded his head "Go get he some bread or anything." Anne ran back into the dinning room and came back with a roll and a glass of water.

James then examined the small cut she had required after hitting the serving table. He took out a handkerchief and wiped the little bit of blood. Then he tried to wake her up by lightly tapping her cheek "Abi!" He said in a hushed tone "Abi!"

She slowly came through and stared at all the people that were looking down at her. James sighed in relief "Thank goodness." He said then handed her the roll "Eat this." She took it from him and started eating it slowly. Then he handed her the glass of water to wash down the roll.

She started to sit up "I got to get back to work." James lightly pushed her back down "Not tonight. You're going to eat and go to bed early. Will! Elizabeth! Will you help her back to her room?" The two nodded their heads and help her up and brought her back to her room. "Anne, you will serve her supper in her room." Commanded James. The woman nodded her head and went to the kitchen.

"Governor! Shall we continue our meal?" He asked. The elderly man nodded his "We shall." They both walked back into the dinning room and soon after were joined by Will and Elizabeth.

_All right here is the next chapter. Thanks for the reviews it makes me so happy._


	4. Chapter 4

Later that week, Abi sat on her bed reading from her father's journal. The Swans were gone for the day and she had finished all her chores. Someone knocked on the door and without waiting, walked in. Christine smiled slightly at Abi "The post-man dropped off a letter for you." She said handing Abi the letter. She waited until the women left the room before she opened it.

_Dear Abigail, I am leaving. I will be gone with a merchant ship that's leaving early in the morning. I am going back to Tortoga to be with my family. After our discussion on Sunday, I realize that I could never be with you. You are in love with some else, and I know just by being with him for this short time he feels the same for you. You best tell him, before it is to late. I hope that I will see you again some day. _

_Donnie _

Abi folded the letter back up, and then she laid down on the bed and stared at the ceiling. She knew she would miss him, but she wasn't that sad to see him go. She felt that was not the last time she would see him.

Monica walked in "Abi. Anne wants you to make her some tea since you have nothing else to do." Abi was faster at working then the other and always got it done. She would always catch the four of them talking about random thing and would never include Abi in on the conversation. Which gave Abi more free time to herself.

Abi nodded her head and walked into the kitchen, she put the pot of water over the fire and waited for it to boil. She stood there think of all the things that the other did to her since she got there. Walking over the clean floor with mudded shoes. Making more dishes for her to wash, when it was her turn, and many more cruel jokes.

Abi stood there as a smiled creped over her face. Once the water was done boiling, Abi up a bag of tea leaves in the water. She looked around the kitchen and found a bottle of ink inside the supply cupboard. She poured half of the ink inside the water and stirred it in so it blended in with the tea.

The others finally were finished there chores and walked into the kitchen. Abi poured them all a cup and sat back to watch them drink. Anne looked at her "Are you not going to have some?" Abi shook her head, "I'm not thirsty she said.

She watched them drink their tea, trying to hide her smile from them. She then walked out of the kitchen, because she couldn't stand it anymore. She went to her room and lay on her bed. Moments later she could hear all of the screaming, which made her smile. They all came running into Abi's room and glared at her

"How could you?" Anne screamed. "What did you put in the tea?" Abi stood up and had her poker face on "There was a small bottle in the cupboard. Was that not the tea?" Anne shook her head "No, that wasn't you cad. That was ink." Abi walk up to her and saw her blackened teeth "Why was ink in the kitchen in the first place?" Anne then had sheepish look on her face "It… it is nothing." The others look at Anne in confusion.

The butler came in "You best get supper ready. They should be home within the hour. So the five went to the kitchen to prepare supper. Abi was happy because the four of them didn't talk for a whole week afraid of showing off there teeth. The governor looked at them like they went right in the head. Abi never did find out why Anne was hiding ink in a food cupboard.

Six months had pass since Abi started working in the governor's home. She was now knew what she needed to become a lady. James was very proud of her as he watched her grow from being a pirate to being one with proper speech and had very well manners. Even the governor could not find something wrong with her behavior. So he let her leave his home and join Norrington at his own. So she was to be introduced into society.

She rode beside Norrington in the carriage as they approached the big mansion. No it was not as big as the governor's, but Abi was not complaining. James took Abi up stairs to show her new room. She walked into it and it took her breath way.

A king size canopy bed sat in the middle of the room, as dark red curtain hang from it. Mahogany furniture filled the room. Abi slow shook her head "This is not for me." She said in a guilty tone. James just smiled and nodded his head. He led her to the closet and opened it.

Abi gasped as she saw the closet filled with gowns. They were in color order starting from white and light colors to the red and black dark colors. She looked at James he face asking him if they were all for her. The man nodded his head as if he was reading her thoughts "There all for you." Abi was never big on wearing dress but for the last couple months she got used to them and they were very beautiful. She couldn't resist to but to jump in her uncle's arms and give him hug. He laughed as he let go. "I guess I'm not that bad." Abi smiled.

"You should be getting dressed. The Swans are come to dinner, as well as Mr. Turner." Said James as he left her with the maid to help her dress.

Abi first went to the bedside table and put her fathers book inside the drawer. She then went to the closet and chose a dress to wear. It was a navy blue dress with black lacing all around it. She changed into the undergarments then the maid started lacing up the corset "I'm I supposed to be able to breath." She asked the maid. The maid was a little taller then her and had red hair and was around 30 years old. "No" she said. "Well then its fine."

The butler knocked on the door. "Come in." Abi said as the maid was putting on a black ribbon around her neck. The butler came in "The guess are here and Commodore Norrington request that you join him. With that he left.

Abi started walking down the stairs. She saw Elizabeth, Will, Governor Swan and James look up at her. Elizabeth had a big smile on her face, Will jaw dropped and the governor and James smiled with satisfaction. When she reached the bottom of the stairs, she slowly curtsied "Good Evening." James offered his arm and she happily took as they led their guest to the dinning room.

James sat at the head of the table. Abi and the governor sat on one side while Elizabeth and Will sat on the other. "I see a major improvement in behavior, Miss Sparrow. I didn't believe you could change." Said the governor before he took another bite of his supper. Abi smiled at him "Thank you, sir. It took a lot of practice." She glanced and caught Will staring at her. She smiled slightly.

"Pretty soon, we are going to have to find Miss Sparrow a suitor. Isn't that right, Governor Swan." Said James. Swan gently wiped his lips with the napkin "Indeed." Elizabeth smiled at her father "Father, I think we should throw her a coming out party at our home. It will be her introduction into the society." Her father smiled at her "What a wonderful idea Elizabeth. How about it Miss Sparrow?" Abi moved her eyes from Will to the governor. "I would be delighted."

"That settled it then. We will have your coming out party at our home. How about next Sunday." Asked the governor. "That sounds great." Said James as he smiles at Abi.

_Hello all, here is the next chapter and it may seem fast but I want to get to the man part of the story (**Cough) Jack (Cough) **So yeah please tell me what you think._


	5. Chapter 5

Abi woke up on the morning of her party. She rolled out of bed, put her housecoat and then walked over to the tall window and draws back the curtains. She looks out to the sea, hoping that one day the Pearl would be floating off shore waiting for her. She sighed when she didn't see it in the port.

She missed Jack terribly, it has been so long since she last seen. She was also worried that something might have happened to him, but she knew that Jack could get out of anything.

There was a light knock on the door. "Come in!" Abi called out. The door opened and the butler came in with a tray of food and placed it on a round table that was by one of the windows. He bowed then left her alone in the room.

Half hour later then maid came into the room. She looked at the table and saw that the food had not been touched. She looked at Abi she was looking out the window. Her head turn to look at the older woman "Jillian?" The women smiled slightly "What can I do for you Miss Sparrow?" Abi didn't say a word.

Jillian went to make the bed and tidy up a bit. Abi leaned her back against the window and watched the women. After a moment Abi when to her closet and found a plain dress to wear. She should behind the dressing screen and put it on.

She then walked out of the room and quickly done the stairs and out the front door before any of the help saw her. James wasn't home so it was no big deal.

She walked down the street and in to the blacksmith. She saw Will hard at work "Will..." She said as silent tear fell from her eyes. Will stopped what he was doing and ran to her. He embraced her in his strong arms. "What's wrong?" He looked into her sad eyes.

"I miss him." She said as she slowly sat down. Will sat down beside her, taking her hand into his own. "I know you do. I miss him too. But he would be proud of you." Abi slightly smiled "Would he?" Will nodded his head "Yeah, of course. He would want the best for you." Abi looked at Will, his eyes so caring. She hasn't told him how she felt about him. She kept those feelings locked up for those six months.

She leaned in and kissed him on the lips. Will was shock and pulled back as he looked at her. Then he, too, kissed her on the lips. His hand tracing her jaw line as their lips touched. Abi then pushed away "I'm sorry Will." Then she got up and left the forge.

Abi walked around the room as Norrington introduced her to the people of high class. She gracefully walked around and said all the right things to make Norrington proud. She glanced and saw Will and Elizabeth talking near the punch bowl. Will caught her looking at him and gave her a smile that made Abi weak in the knees.

"Abigail, This is Charles Lowell." Said her uncle. Abi turned her attention to the young handsome man. "The pleasure is mine." Said Charles as he took her hand and kissed it. Abi gave him a smile "Good Evening Mr. Lowell." The dark haired man smiled "Can have the pleasure of the dance." Abi blushed and took his arm as he led her to the dance floor.

They slowly danced around the room. "Mrs. Sparrow. Now why is that name so familiar?" Abi gave him a weak smile "Maybe you've heard of me before." Charles smiled at her "Maybe. My you do look stunning." Abi blushed at the complement.

When they were done dancing Charles looked around "It is quiet warm in her, is it not." Abi smiled "It is." Charles offered his arm "Will you accompany me outside for a breathe of air." Abi took his arm "I would love too."

They walked into the garden as the moon beamed down on them. Abi and Charles looked out "It's beautiful." Abi then faced Charles and smiled at him. Then she saw a worried look on his face.

"'Ello, Miss. Sparrow." Said a vaguely familiar voice. Abi felt arms warp around her and a cold knife held to her throat. Charles was about to run for help but a gun was pointed at him "Ah ah ah. Don't move. Then the man behind Abi held out a letter in his hand "Give this to the commodore. If he don't follow, he can say good-bye to Miss. Sparrow here."

Abi looked at Charles as she stood their shaking with fear. Then he world was black, as a blindfold covered her eyes and gagged her month so she couldn't scream. Then they dragged her away.

Charles quickly ran back into house and ran up to Norrington "James…" the man said out of breath "…Abigail…was kidnapped… Here." He hand the worried commodore the letter. He opened it as began to read…

_You know it is funny, one day you loved ones are there in arms, safe. The next day they are torn from you, broken, in pain, loosing all hope. Of course, I'm not talking about you, James. This is between Jack Sparrow and me. He has something of mine and I want it back one way or the other. Your job is to find Jackie and tell him about his daughter. Included is a map of where we are going to be waiting for him. If we see the Navy ship anywhere near the island, Abigail will killed slowly and painfully. The only ship I want to see near this island that we will be waiting on, is the Black Pearl. If we don't hear from Jack with in a month, his daughter will be dead._

Norrington looked up at Charles "You didn't stop them." Charles looked cowardly at the ground "They would have killed her." Norrington nodded his head. "Alright party is over." He spoke very loudly so everyone could hear him "Something has just happened "Miss Sparrow as has been kidnapped." Everyone gasped.

Will quickly ran over to James as the older man handed him the letter. James ran out ordering his men to follow. They raced down to the dorks and watched as a large ship floated beyond the port. He saw a rowboat getting closer to it. Inside the boat he saw Abi. He couldn't do anything because he saw that a man had a gun pointed to her head. He closed his eyes. If anything were to happen to her he would just die. He turned to one of his men "Prepare the Dauntless."

Then he quickly went back to the governor's home where he found Will clenching the letter in his hands. "Where would Jack be?" he asked the blacksmith. Will shook his head "He could be anywhere. My first guess would be Tortouga." He looked at the map, but the island is the other direction. By the time we get to him and then to island, it could take us three weeks. I don't leave her with them for three weeks." Norrington sighed, "We have no choice. We need Jack."

_Here is the next chapter. It has a bit of a twist to it I hope you like it._


	6. Chapter 6

Abi didn't know were she was going. She knew was in a boat because she can feel herself rocking from side to side. Then they went from the boat to some other place, but she knew that it was a ship and that she was in trouble.

She was lead down a flight of stairs were she missed a step and fell down the rest of the way. Strong hands pick her up roughly from the floor. They finally stopped walking. The next thing she know she felt cold irons around one of her wrist. Her capture wiped her wristband that was covering her pirate mark that was fading away. He examined her wrist "Once a pirate always a pirate." Said the familiar voice. Then an iron was put on her right wrist.

Seconds later, her blindfold was off. She saw that she was chained to a beam. She looked at he capture with surprise she knew who the man was. He walked around her "Look at you, you could almost pass for a lady." He said mocking her. She wanted to lash out but she couldn't cause her mouth was still gagged.

He walked slowly behind he grab her hair that had fallen out and smelt it "You even smell like a lady." He then untied the cloth that was wrapped around her mouth. She spat at him right away. He quickly slapped her across the face. She gasped in pain. "Bartholomew, what do you want?" she said looking up at him.

He gave her a smile "I want the Black Pearl and I want revenge. The Pearl belongs to me." Abi rolled her eyes "I'm sorry but I don't have with me at this moment." She said sarcastically. The man laughed, "I know you don't. But I know who does." Abi looked at him wondering what he was up too "Jack won't hand it to you. He loves that ship" The man walked around to and whispered into her ear "I think he will." Abi looked away from the man that was inches away from her.

"You see Rose, I have something of his that loves more then that ship." His smile got bigger. Abi spat in the man's face again. This time he slapped her with full force making her fall to the ground, knocking all the air out of her. Her arm still chained to the beam while the irons dogged into her wrist.

The man looked at her and realized that she was not breathing. He pulled out his knife and ripped her beautiful dress in the front the cut off the corset so the air could get to her lungs.

As she started to breathe again, the captain of the ship ripped the rest of the dress off leaving her in undergarment, which was a plain white dress (Much like Elizabeth's in the movie). Then he left her alone in the room.

Abi pulled herself up to a sitting position and leaned back on the pole. Her arms still raised above her head. She rested her head back on the pole and closed her eyes.

Hours later he came back down, she looked at him with tired eyes. He unlocked the irons then picked her up roughly by the arm and brought her into a small windowless room. The only light that would shine in was a small hole in the top corner of the room. She faintly looked around and saw a bucket in the corner of the room. He handed her a bottle of rum then pushed her in "Drink it wisely, Rose, You will be down her for a while." Then he slammed the door and locked it.

Abi back into the wall and slowly sat down. She looked into the distances as she rubbed her raw wrist. She gave a small sigh. Abi didn't know where they were going or if she was going to live to see her father again or even Will.

It has been a week since Abi was kidnapped. The Dauntless was floating far off from Tortouga. Will said they couldn't go any closer cause the pirates would see and attack the ship.

Will looked around the harbor and smiled when she saw the Black Pearl floating about. He turned to Norrington and he examined the man "You are not coming with me looking like that are you?" Norrington looked down at himself in confused, he was dressed in his regular attire. "They're pirates." Will paused; James didn't get the point "They will beat you alive if they see you."

"Here…" Will handed him he spare set of clothes "…Go change into these and take off the wig." James was going to object but he knew he had no choice they had to get to Jack.

He came out of the cabin dressed in Will clothes, his powdered wig was off and his brown hair was pulled into a loose pony like Will's. The blacksmith smiled "That will do."

The two got into the rowboat are headed for the shore, while the others stayed with the ship.

When they got there, they started looking for Jack. They went into one bar after another looking for the captain. Will and James walked into one bar and started looking around but there was no hope "William?" Will turned around quickly to see who said his name. Will smiled when he saw Donnie. "What are you doing here?" Then Donnie realized the man beside him was the Commodore. "Norrington?" James nodded his head slowly.

"We're looking for Jack." Will said. Donnie was confused. "Is anything wrong?" James sighed, "There is not time to explain. Have you seen him or not?" Donnie shook his head "No. Tell me that Abi is alright." Will didn't say a word. Donnie know then something was wrong.

Will looked around and saw Gibbs sitting at a table. He quickly went up to him. Gibbs saw him approaching "Will. It's been a while. Come sit and have drink on me." Will shook his head "Not today. I'm looking for Jack." Gibbs took a sip of his rum "I believe his is at the Red Bull in room…16…19. Yeah room 19."

Will just ran off grabbing James on the way out. He looked around the streets. "Ah the Red Bull." He said as he ran up to the bar. James and Will ran up to the rooms and looked for room 19.

"Found it." Will said as he stood in front of the door. He quickly knocked on the door. "Go away." He could hear Jack yell from inside. Will then pounded on the door. "What part of 'go away' don't you under…" He opened the door and saw Will and James out of breath.

Jack was wrapped in a blanket. Will looked beyond Jack and saw three women lying in his bed. "Will. Norrington." He examined the elder man. "What are you doing here?" Will sighed, "It's about Abi."

_Here is the next Chapter. Hope you like it._


	7. Chapter 7

Abi lay sprawled out in the dark on the cell floor. She was hungry, thirsty, cold and in pain. She hasn't seen a living soul in seven days. She could only hear them above her. Her heart was breaking and lost all hope. She sat there alone and lonely.

_Such a lonely day  
And its mine  
The most loneliest day of my life_

_Such a lonely day  
Should be banned  
It's a day that I can't stand_

_The most loneliest day of my life  
The most loneliest day of my life_

_Such a lonely day  
Shouldn't exist  
It's a day that I'll never miss  
Such a lonely day  
And its mine  
The most loneliest day of my life_

_And if you go, I wanna go with you  
And if you die, I wanna die with you_

_Take your hand and walk away_

_The most loneliest day of my life  
The most loneliest day of my life  
The most loneliest day of my life  
Life_

_Such a lonely day  
And its mine  
It's a day that I'm glad I survived_

Abi sat up when she heard the door being unlocked. Bartholomew smiled at her as his men came in and picked her up by the arms. "We're here." Abi squinted her eyes as the brought her to the deck. She wasn't used to the sun. They bound her hands together. As she looked out at the island that they were head to and closed her eyes.

"What about Abi?" Jack demanded after her sent the whores out of his room. "She's…been kidnapped, Jack. We don't know who it is. But he is seeking his revenge on you. Here read the letter." James said as he handed the letter.

When Jack was done reading the letter he dropped it to the floor. He looked up at Will then to James. "How much time do we have left?" Will looked at James "Three weeks. Here is the map." Will laid the mad on the table "They will be here." He pointed to the X that marked the spot.

Jack examined the map "That's a long way." Jack looked at the map more closely "This is the island?" He asked James looking up. James nodded his head, then he saw the look in Jack's face "You know who took Abi!" Jack scratched his head and nodded his head "I do."

Jack sat on the bed while the two waited for him to explain. They could tell that Jack was lost in a memory, he smiled slightly "His name is Bartholomew." James nodded his head slowly "That still doesn't explain why Abigail is in his hands."

"Bartholomew is Barbossa's brother. He was a member of my crew. He didn't like me, I have no clue why, and I'm a pretty likeable captain. Anyway, he was the one that told Barbossa to leave me on that island to die. Rumor has it; that Bart was the only member of the crew not to take a piece of the cursed treasure. After five years on the ship, he found that island and build a home on it. He stole a ship for himself and made himself captain. Still being allies with Barbossa. Making the island his own port." Jack stood up from the bed and went to look out the window. "He wanted the Pearl more then anything but he didn't dare take it from his undead brother. He must have heard that I killed his brother and now he thinks he is free to take the Pearl."

James and Will nodded there head finally understand the situation. They turned around when they heard a knock on the door. Jack got up and opened the door "Donnie?" The young man looked at Jack then he looked around his to see the commodore and the blacksmith. He looked back at Jack "What happened to Abi?"

The three told him the story. Donnie was now going to go with them. Jack found Gibbs and told him to round up the crew while they wait at the Pearl and come up with the quickest route.

After an hour, the Pearl was on its way. James and a fair few of his officers join the crew on the ship, because they had no choice.

Once the rowboat reached at shore, Abi looked around and say that the island wasn't big at all. Also there was no one else on the island. In the center of the island was a Spanish home that look like a hacienda. It was the only building on the whole island and it was more into the 'jungle' part of the island, which was not much.

They led her into the house, she looked around it was beautiful. Not a place where pirate would reside. Bart walked ahead of her. She could he joyful laughs as two young girls came running down the stairsand into Bart arms. "Papa. Your back." The man smiled as he held his girls. Bart was about Jack's age maybe a little older. Abi always pictured him living alone and incapable of love. But she was wrong. He could see the love he had for his girls.

A women walked down glancing at Abi, then she hugged Bart and gave him a kiss "Bartholomew, you know I hate when you bring hostages here." He kissed her again "You'll understand. The last one I promise."

He turned back and got his men to lead Abi to the cellars. There it was cold and damp. The brought her to the farthest cell. It was small, with a small window with bars. Abi looked back at her captors. They just smiled, shut the door and lock it. Abi walked up to the window and looked out holding on to the bars. She could see the ocean. She wondered how long it would be before she would see the Black Pearl floating just beyond shore.

She sat down on the ground he knees pulled up to he chest. She could feel hunger pangs in he stomach. She wondered when was the last time she ate. Abi slowly got up and walked over to the door that had a small window so she could look out. "Is anyone there?" She called out hoping someone would come.

"What do you want?" Said a man once he was in front of the door. "Do you have anything that I can eat?" He looked at her and saw that she was thin. He nodded his head "I could give you something." He walked away and minutes later he was back with a slice of bread. He handed it to her through the bars of the window.

Abi took than sat on the ground ripping apiece off and stuffing it in her mouth. Once she was done she lay down on the cold floor and closed her eyes. She would picture herself back on the Pearl or even at Port Royal. She then drifted off into a restless sleep.

_Hope you all like it. Please review if you do. _


	8. Chapter 8

Three days into their venture, Jack was standing at the helm. His eyes were getting heavy. He would close his eyes, then hear a loud noise then his head would shoot up as his eyes opened.

James went up to him "Jack, why don't you go get some rest. You have been steering the ship for three days now." Jack just shook his head while looking ahead "I'm fine." James gave him a stern look "Jack you need your rest. I know were to go." Jack looked at the man. James could see it in his face Jack was exhausted. "Alright. I'll go but if you have any problems wake me up."

James took over while Jack went into the captain's cabin and took off his coat and hat. He sat on the bed and took off his boat then laid down on the bed. Sleep came easy to Jack as his world became black.

_Abi knelt on the beach; her hands were bound behind her back. Her face was bruised and beaten. Bart was behind her holding a gun to her head. Jack started running towards her but he seems to never get any closer. He is out of breath. **Bang. **Bart shoots Abi as her fragile body falls on the hot sand. Jack finally gets to her and holds her in his arms. As blood runs out of her mouth. He could feel Bart standing behind him. **Bang.**_

Jack jumps out of his bed, his heart is racing. His head falls into his hand as he thinks about his baby girl in the hand of an evil man. He looks around the room; he realizes that the ship had stopped.

He slip on his boats and runs out of the room to see what was going on. He looks around the deck. His crew was on one side; Norrington's men were on the other. They were all doing nothing. Jack looks up and saw that there is no wind.

He then ran up the stair to the helm were he found Norrington and William talking. The both look at the pirate captain. "The wind cease for about four hours now." Said James to Jack. "How long was I out for?" Will leaned against the railing "A while, six seven hours. You need it."

Jack looked up at the sails then down at the men. He mind was spinning on how they could get the ship moving. He looked at the two with a smile "We need to run out the sweeps." James and Will look at each other confused.

Jack looked as his men "Run out the sweeps." He ordered the crew. They all looked at him then ran below deck. Will and the commodore were still confused on what Jack was doing. Five minutes later they were moving. Will looked over the ship and saw oars rowing the ship. They weren't moving fast but they were moving till the wind would pick up again.

Abi laid on the cold cell floor. She hadn't had a good nights rest in ten days. She felt so weak that she couldn't lift up her head. When she heard a sweet laughter from out side her cell, so got the strength and arose from the floor. She walked over to the smile window and looked out of it. She could see Bart playing with his two daughters. His crew was all around having a good time. They had women in there arms. She saw a pig on a spit; the smell was so overwhelming.

One of the girls throw a ball to her sister but it went to far and landed by Abi's window. The young girl ran to get the ball. She was about eight years of age. She picked up the ball and saw Abi looking at her. The girl looked at her and gave her a smile.

The girl ran to her father and started talking to him. Abi watched curiously she saw the girl pointing to her window. Bart let out a sigh, and then he turned to one of his men and whispered into his ear. The man left his side and disappeared inside.

Abi watched as the girl went back to play with her sister. Abi turned when she heard someone outside her cell door. It opened and the man that was talking to Bart walked in. He looked at Abi "Come with me." Abi hesitated. The man rolled his eyes "If you come with me you have a chance to eat and be outside where it is warm." Abi looked around the cell then nodded her head.

She followed the man outside. He brought her over to Bartholomew. The captain looked at her "My girls want to play with you. Now I wouldn't let you out, but I give what ever my girls want." Abi look over and saw the girl running towards her. Abi looked back at Bart, but didn't say a word.

The young girls grab Abi's hand "Come play" said the youngest one. Abi let them lead her. The youngest looked up at her she was no older then five "My name is Hanna." Abi smiled down at her. "Nice to meet Hanna." The other girl looked at her "I'm Hailey." Abi looked at her a smiled some more "I'm Abigail Sparrow." She was proud of her name. Hailey looked up at her "Sparrow? My father told me about a Jack Sparrow." Abi nodded her head "I'm his daughter." Hailey smiled "Really?" Abi nodded her head.

Hailey stopped and sat down on the grass. Hanna did the same. Abi smiled at them and sat down with them. They talked, they played with dolls, they ate and they played good guys against bad guys. It was the first time had fun in a long, long time.

Bart watched in amusement as she played with his children. The sun was setting and was getting late; he walked over to where Abi and the girls were playing. "Hailey. Hanna. Its time for you two to go to bed, your mother is waiting." The two wined "Do we have to? We want to play with Abi some more." Bart smiled lightly "Tomorrow. You can play with her tomorrow." Abi looked at him not sure what to think. They both sigh "Alright." They both gave Abi a hug and the kissed their father goodnight and went inside the house.

Abi still sitting on the ground was looking up at her captor still not saying a word. "Would you talk a walk with me?" Abi stood up and nodded her head.

They walked along the beach in silence. Not looking at the other. "Thank you, for being so nice to my girls. I know you didn't have to." Abi looked at him "I'm not the type to mean to young girls, no matter who their father is." They walked in more silence. Abi was confused "I don't get you." He looked at her " Don't get what?" Abi stopped to face him "That you can take someone's daughter and offer them as a bribe when have your own children. What if someone took Hanna and Hailey away? How would you feel?"

Bart looked at her in the eyes "This is different." Abi looked at him with a stern face "How is it different?" Bart looked at her "The Pearl was supposed to me mine. He stole if from me and killed my brother. I have my reasons." Abi glared at him "How many thing have you stole? How many brothers have you killed?" The man looked away "I think you should go back to your cell now."

Abi turned and walked back to the house. One of the pirates took her arm and led her back down to her cell.

She looked out of the window and saw Bart sitting on the beach with a bottle in his hand. She sighed and then leaned against the wall and slowly sat down. She closed her eyes and drifted of into yet another restless sleep.

_Alrighty here is the nextchapter.Hope you like it. And thanks for all the reviews._


	9. Chapter 9

They were five days from arriving at the island, give or take a few days, depends on what the weather is like. But the winds finally picked up and were making good progress.

Jack sat alone in his cabin only his bottle of rum for company. He thought about the last two weeks and what Bartholomew wanted with his daughter. He tired to come up with other reasons but he knew exactly why he wanted revenge and why he took Abi to do seek it.

He sat at his round table looking out the small window, looking at the stars, when he heard a knock on the door. "Come 'n." He said with a slur. Will walked in and sat down beside Jack. The sat in silence, Jack passed Will the bottle and watched him take a large chug of it. He passed it back to the pirate.

"Do you think she is alright?" asked Will. Jack nodded his head "She'll be jus' fine." He said looking at the floor. Will saw the look in Jack face that made him believe that Jack was worried and that she wasn't fine at all.

"What does he really want, Jack?" Will asked trying to get information out of the pirate. Jack just looked up at him "His daughter!"

Abi spent a lot of time with Bart's daughters. They would go for walks on the beach and sword fight with wooden swords. They would lie in the sand as the girls told her stories that they made up. Abi would enjoy their company. It was a whole lot better then sitting in the cell wait for the week to go by. She couldn't believe how trusting Bart seemed to be.

Abi sat under a palm tree breathing in the fresh ocean air. He mind went to her father; she was wondered what would happen to him when he would come, if he was coming. She did want him to get hurt or to give up his ship. She loved that ship just as much as he did. She missed sailing on it. Abi knew that she had to do something but she wasn't sure. She looked over and saw Bart talking to some of his men. Probably their plans for when Jack would arrive.

She heard a pair tiny footsteps coming behind her. "Abi!" the girls shouted with joy. They loved being around her. They often told Abi that they wanted to be just like her when they were older. This flattered Abi and was happy that someone looked up to her.

They sat beside her "What were you thinking about? Asked Hailey. Abi looked at her and smiled "Nothing much." Abi then sat in a peaceful silence with the girls. They were all content; thou Abi's mind was trying to come up with a plan. Any plan.

A small grin came over Abi, as she stared at the rowboat that was on the shore. She looked at the oldest girl "Hailey, can you do something for me?" The girl looked up "Anything for you."

Late that night, Abi paced in her cell. She wasn't sure if her plan was going to work. She was sure if that it didn't should would be a dead woman. Her heart was racing as she waited for her plan to begin. She looked out the cell window and saw that it was raining out side, a light tropical rain. She was sure that everyone was sound asleep in their beds.

Abi then heard tiny footsteps in the hall. She smiled and walked to the door window to see the girl. Hailey looked up at her and held out the key. Abi smiled at the girl "Good job. Now get me out." The girl looked down the hall before she unlocked the door.

Abi walked out and gave the girl a hug "Thank you Hailey. Now you have to go back to bed before they find out that you help me." The girl was sad "I want to go with you." Abi crouched down to her level "Hailey, you have to say here with you family." The girl nodded her head understandingly. She reached into her pocket and pulled out a shell necklace. "I made this for you." Abi looked at the present then took the necklace and placed it around her neck "How do I look?" Hailey laughed as she watched Abi make a pose "It suits you." Then she gave Abigail one last hug and quietly ran back up to her room.

Abi took a deep breath and walked down the hall and up the stairs of the cellar. She looked around to make sure no one was around. Then she silently walked through the entrance hall and made her way outside.

She looked at where she needed to go. The rowboat was still on the sand. She looked around to see if anyone was still awake but no one in sight. Then she took a deep breath and started running towards the beach.

Bartholomew couldn't sleep that night and was sitting in on his deck letting the rain fall on him. He looked down and saw Abigail running. "Bloody hell." He went into his room and found his gun. He went back on the deck and aimed the gun at her leg.

**Bang**

He shot her in her right leg making her fall in the sand. He hears her scream and watches her lie on the beach. He smiles then runs out of the room and out of the house. She is still lying where he last saw her.

Abi looks back and sees him slowly walk towards her loading his gun. She looked ahead and sees the boat waiting for her. She gets the strength and stands up and starts to limp alone holding her leg.

**Bang**

He shot her in her right shoulder making her fall a second time. Abi looks back at him then forward again crawling to the boat that was a foot away from her. She touches the boat but doesn't have the strength to stand up. She lays her whole body on the sand.

She could hear Bart walking in the sand. The rain was getting heavier. Bart stopped beside Abi's body lying in the wet sand. He grabbed her left forearm and brought her to her knees. She looked at him as sand covered her left side of her face.

"That wasn't very smart on your part." He said with a slight smile. He brought her to her feet and started dragging her back to the house. She limped along in pain. "You know I was really beginning to like you and you had to do something stupid like trying to run away."

He brought her into a different cell. It was smaller then the other one and there was no window. He led her to the back wall of the cell and turned her around so her back was facing it.

Then he took irons that were attached to the wall and put them around her wrist. "I really didn't want it to come to this but you seem to be just like your father." Then he turned and left the cell locking the door behind.

Abi leaned on the wall then slid down sitting alone in the dark. She was thankful that the chains gave her a little leeway, but not too much.

She could feel the pain from the bullets that entered her body. She could feel the blood running down her back.

The door opened again and she saw a short man come in. He put a bandage around her shoulder and another around the leg. They didn't want her to die of the lost of blood. She watched the man tend to her.

Then she was left in the dark once more.

_Ok here is the next chapter sorry it took me so long to write it. I hope you all like it._


	10. Chapter 10

"Excuse me, what?" Will leaned in a little closer to the drunken pirate. "His daughter, he wants revenge for his daughter." Said Jack, looking at the empty bottle. He got up and went to the cupboard for another. "Jack, what did you do?"

Jack sat back down and pulled the cork from the bottle and took a drink, he wipe his mouth and propped his elbow on the table "I…" he smiled innocently which soon turn into a straight face "…I kidnapped his daughter...ten years ago." Will eyes widened "You what?" Jack took another drink "It was right after he marooned on the island I knew where his family was and I went there after I couldn't find Rose or Abigail. I blamed him, because it took me so long to go back to London and they were gone.So I took his daughter who was merely seven... I was little mad...drove me to drinking." He smiled weakly thentook another drink.

Will looked at the table "Did you kill her?" Jack shock his head "No…no…no. I didn't have the heart to. I left her at a port." He took another drink. Will sighed, "I see. That's why he took Abi…It all makes sense now." Jack sighed and nodded his head.

"What's your plan Jack?" Will asked taking the bottle away from the pirate. Jack looked at him like a child whose mother took away a toy. Will gave him a stern look "Jack?" Jack came back to reality "I don't know Will, you tell me what we should do." Will scratched his head in thought "What port did you leave he at, maybe we could pick her upand go to the island and swap them." Jack narrowed his eyes in thought "That could work." He stood up and walked to the map on the desk. "But it won't work."

Will stood up beside him "Why is that?" Jack looked at the young man "Because she is in Port Royal and we don't have enough time." Will's eyes widen "Port Royal?" Jack nodded his head "It was Port Royal where I dropped her off but she could be anywhere now." Will looked at the pirate with a crocked eyebrow "You left her at Port Royal?" Jack sighed with annoyance "Yes, I already said that."

"Jack, what's her name?" Will asked the pirate. Jack put his finger to his lips "Sheil…a…no…Sand…ra… no." He thought some more. "Sarah?" Will asked. Jack pointed at him "That's the one. Sarah. Wait how do you know?" Will rolled his eyes "Maybe because I lived there for 8 years of my life." Jack just clued in "Oh yeah, right. So you know her?" Will nodded his head "Yeah I do. She works in the governor's house. She worked with Abi."

Jack looked at Will with disgust "She worked for Governor Swan… as a maid?" Will looked at the ground and balanced on his heels "Yeah. Don't worry I kept an eye on her." Jack was confused "What about Donnie? Didn'tDonnie look after her?He still lives there, right?" Will shook his head. Jack was surprised "What they're not together?" Will just shook his head. Jack pointed at the man "Are you and Elizabeth still…" Will nodded his head but looked to the ground "Yeah, we are engaged." Jack could sense that he wasn't happy "You don't love her." Will looked up with a glare "Of course I do." Jack stared at him "Say it then. Say you love Elizabeth." Will looked away with his jaw tightened "I love Eliz…" Then he stopped at remembered Abi smile "I love Abigail."

Jack smiled "There you go, now doesn't that feel good." Will looked at the pirate with no expression then he frowned "I need to be with her. We need to get her back. She belongs her on the Pearl. Not on that island. Not at Port Royal. She needs to be here." Jack nodded his head "Your absolutely right."

Jack and Will lost their balance and almost fell over. The room shifted to one side and everything on the desk and the table fell off. Jack looked at Will with a worried look. One of the crew members came barging in "Cap'n, storm 's headin' this way." Jack puts on his coat and ran out the room, followed by Will.

Jack went up the helm and saw James trying to control the ship "Jack we have to drop the sails or else they'll rip." He yelled over the storm that was just starting. Jack shook his head "No" he yelled, "We keep going. We have no time to waste." He pushed the commodore out of the way so he could handle the ship. "Jack, the ship can't handle this storm." James yelled some more trying to convince him to drop the sails. Jack yelled back "I can handle my own ship." James rolled his eyes in frustration and walked off.

Jack turned and smiled at Gibbs, who was holding on to a railing so he wouldn't fall, "We're gettin' close." He yelled over the storm.

* * *

"Bart, don't you think this is getting out of hand. She is after all only a child." Said Alice, Bartholomew's wife. He sat on the bed while she rubbed his back. "She not a child, our girl was a child we he took her. Abi is almost a woman. Hailey and Hanna don't even know their sister." Alice rested her head on his shoulder "Killing her won't bring Sarah back." Bart nodded his head "I know but I want Jack to feel the same way. Don't you miss your daughter?" He looked at his wife coldly. "Yeah, I do miss her. But I'm not going to kill someone else's daughter to make me feel better."

Hailey slowly opened her parent's bedroom door and peeked in. Bart looked at her "What wrong?" Lighting hit and the little girl jumped. Bart smiled "Come, you can sleep with us." Hailey snuggled with her parents "I'm sorry." She said. Bart looked at her with confusion "For what?" The girl played with the blankets between he fingers "I let Abi out. She asked me too." Bart was surprised and didn't say a word. "I won't do it again Papa." Bart smiled weakly "Its alright." He put his arm around her small frame.

The door opened again, this time Hanna peeked in. Bart smiled "Come on, Hunny." Hanna then ran and sat beside her sister, which was between their parents.

* * *

"Damnit" Jack yelled as he kicked the railing, then he ran down to the main part of the ship. The crew took down one of the sails. The storm had stop and it was now morning. James leaned his back on the rail and his arms were folded across his chest. Jack looked at him; James was about to speak but Jack held up is finger at him "Don't say a word."

Jack looked at the torn sail. James walked over to him "I told you so. Now it will take even longer to get to her." Jack glared at the commodore "Commodore. We have a spare." James just turned and walked away. Jack mouthed 'I hate you' at his back.

After an hour, the new sail was put up and the Pearl was on it's way again.

_All right, I hope you like it. I hope this chapter clears up any confusion that you may have. For me I love the interaction between Jack and Will in this chapter. Also I wanted more with Jack, he seems to have a small part, so that's why I wrote more with him in it. So there you go. Please review and tell me what you think_.


	11. Chapter 11

Jack stood on the deck looking out towards the island. The sun was setting and they had finally arrived at the island with two days before the month ended. Beside Jack was Will, Donnie, and James looking out, just like Jack. "How are you going to do this?" Asked Donnie. Jack turned around and took four steps then turn on his heels to face them. "Will and I will go ashore………." He didn't have anything else to say he was stumped "That's it?" Will asked "Why me?" Jack looked at him "You're the only I trust of the three of ya's." Turning to the other men "No offense"

They lowered on of the rowboats with Jack and Will inside. Then the two made their way to shore. "You have no plan do you?" Will asked the pirate. Jack just shook his head "No. I don't"

* * *

Bart smiled when he saw the Pearl floating not to far off and when he saw a rowboat with only two people in it. He only recognized the one, Jack Sparrow. All the men gathered on the beach to wait for him to reach the shore.

When they finally reach Jack and Will jumped out of the boat and walked up at bit. Bart turned to one of his men and whispered into his ear. Then he turned to his enemy "Jacky." He said with a smile on his face. Jack just gave him a weak smile "Barty."

Jack held his hands in the air, when he saw Bart's me unsheathed their weapons. Will and him were vastly out numbered. "I have what you want." He pointed at the ship "It's yours." Bart shook his head "I don't want it anymore. There is something else I want. Something that you can't give me."

Jacks heart skipped a beat when he saw two men brought Abi beside Bart. He hand's tired behind her back. They made her kneel in the sand. Jack took a step forward when he saw Bart take out of gun and aimed it at Abi's head.

Jack closed his eyes remembering his dream. _Abi knelt on the beach; her hands were bound behind her back. Her face was bruised and beaten. Bart was behind her holding a gun to her head. Jack started running towards her but he seems to never get any closer. He is out of breath. **Bang. **Bart shoots Abi as her fragile body falls on the hot sand. Jack finally gets to her and holds her in his arms. As blood runs out of her mouth. He could feel Bart standing behind him. **Bang.**_

"Tell me what I want to hear Jack." Said Bart looking at the pirate. Jack couldn't say anything it was as if he was out of breath. He stared at Abi who was staring back at him, her eyes tired and scared. "I…I…" He couldn't say anything his throat was dry.

Bart shook his head "That's not good enough." He looked down at Abi. "Say goodbye to your father." Abi tightly closed her eyes and was hold her breath wait for her world to end. Bart pulls the trigger.

**Bang.**

Jack fell to his knees when he heard the gun go off. He looks at Abi with relief. Abi was still alive. She opened her eyes and looked at Bart who had a smile on his face. He pointed that gun at her again and looked at Jack "The next one is not a blank Jack. Tell me what a I want to hear."

Jack looked at him and quickly said "Sarah is not dead. I know where she is. She is fine. I will take you to her." Bart stared at the man in disbelief "My Sarah is alive?" Jack nodded his head "Yeah. I couldn't kill someone else child. Thou it looks like you would." He stood up on his feet finally keeping his calm. "Just let Abi go and I will take you to her."

Bart laughed "No, how about you lead the way. When she is safe with me, Abi is yours." Jack looked at Will who was glaring at Bartholomew. Jack was trying to think of something. He looked over to his daughter who was staring at him her eyes bagging him to do something, anything.

"Alright I will take you there. But please let this man…" Jack wrapped his arms around Will "…go with Abi." Will looked at his friend not sure what to think. Bart gave a small sigh. "If I don't follow my word and fail to bring you to your daughter, you can kill them both." Will glared at Jack. Bart nodded his head "Agreed."

Jack pulled Will close to him and whispered into his ear "Tell her everything will be alright and that she will soon be safe. Take care of her, Will." Then he pushed Will towards them.

Jack watched as the men picked up Abi by the arm and lead her and Will back into the house. "Where are we headed Jack?" Bart said as he watched that pirate staring at his daughter. Jack looked at him "Port Royal." Bart nodded his head "We will be ready to leave in an hour. Wait for my signal." Jack nodded his head, and then he turned around and got back into the boat.

* * *

Once Jack was back at the Pearl, the men lifted him onto the ship. James look of the railing "Where's Mr. Turner?" Jack started walking to his cabin "With Abi." James followed behind "What? We lost both of them?" Jack turned on his heels to face the Commodore "No. We are going to Port Royal. There I will give the man what he wants. Then Will and Abi will be returned to us. I sent Will with them; so then he can care for Abi. Savvy." James rolled his eyes "Fine."

* * *

When a pirate shut the cell door. Will quickly untied Abi, then turned her around to face him. Her stared into her eyes then pulled her into a warm embrace. Abi rested her head on his chest and started to bawl. "I missed you so much." Will stroked her hair "Everything is fine. I'm here." He sat down and she sat beside him. His arm was around her as she rested on his shoulder.

Abi looked up at him as he looked down at her. "I love you Abi." Will had to say it; he had been waiting way to long. Abi smiled slightly "I love you." Will smiled and then gave her a kiss. She pulled away from him "I look like a wreck, don't I?" Will nodded his head "Yeah you do. But I love you anyway." Abi laughed. Will then stroked her cheek "I missed your laugh." Abi smiled and kiss him again.

_K here is the next chapter. I'm not sure if I'm happy with it or not. I like the ending of it thou. Please, Please tell me what you think._


	12. Chapter 12

Jack stood at the back of the ship looking out at Bartholomew who was loading his own ship so they could follow the Pearl. Jack rest is elbows on the railing watch them from a distance. He could tell that they were almost ready to go. He saw them bring Abi and Will aboard the ship. Then they set their sell as a signal that they were ready to go.

Jack turned around and walked towards his first mate "Gibbs, make way for Port Royal. And don't worry about Bart following. We are leading him there." Then Jack headed towards his cabin.

He sat on a chair with his feet on the table. He looked out the window and gave a big sigh.

_Jack paced in the kitchen; he wasn't aloud to go in her room, because it would be to crowded. He could hear Abi coughing down the hall. He paced furiously worried for his daughter's life. Rose entered the kitchen followed by the doctor. "Mr. Sparrow, your daughter is very sick. But she is fighting the illness. I sure it pass within time. She just needs to stay warm and not get out of bed." Jack heart was heavy. Rose led the doctor out of the house and thanked him for coming._

_Jack walked down the hall and into Abi's room. He sees her laying on the bed her eyes heavy, her skin an ash gray. His heart brakes to see his young daughter so sick and unable to play. He walks over to her, kneels down beside the bed and held her small hand in his own. He could tell that she was weak, just by how tight she held on to her hand. Jack rested his head on the bed as he tries to hide his tears. _

_"Papa?" He looks up at her sweet voice. "What's wrong?" Jack just smiles weakly at his daughter "Nothing. Everything is fine." He couldn't believe what strength his daughter had; she was born to be a fighter. She showed no sign of giving up hope. He touched her cheek with his hand and stroked it with his thumb "Everything is just fine."_

Jack could still picture Abi kneeling on the beach with the gun pointed to her head. Her eyes spoke to him as thou she had lost the fight, lost the will to continue, and lostofall hope. He couldn't bear to see his daughter beaten down. He couldn't bear to see her so weak and helpless.

A tear fell from the pirate's eye. He realized this was the first time he had shed a tear since he couldn't find his wife and daughter. Since he gave up all hope of ever finding them.

The cabin door opened and someone walked in. Jack turned his head away from them so he could hide his weakness. "Jack. You have barely said a word since you got back on the Pearl. What happened?" It was James. Jack delayed any reply for twenty seconds, and then he finally spoke, still looking away from the commodore. "Well, Will and I stood there and watched the bastard point a gun at her head. God, she looked so drained and weak, as if someone else took over her body. I felt helpless as if I couldn't do anything to help her. I couldn't even hold her and tell her everything was going to be fine." Jack turned to face the commodore. "I made a deal with Bart. I bring him to his daughter he will hand over mine. Then I convinced him to let Will be with her for the week journey."

James listened to Jack very carefully. He saw another side of Jack he had never seen before. He looked down at his boots. Jack was growing angry just thinking about Abi and they way she was treated "I'm going to kill him the first chance I get."

James looked at the man, not as pirate but a father who was fighting for his child. "I have an idea." Jack looked up at James "And What is that?" James just gave a smile.

Will leaned back against the wall of the ship. Abi was sleeping; her head was on his lap. Will gently played with her tangled hair and stared at he while she slept. He looked up at his surroundings. They were stuck in the brig of the ship. In the cell next to them there was bones from what used to be a man.

Will looked back at Abi, who was stirring in his lap. She looked up at him and gave him a weak small "How long was I out?" Will brushed her cheek with the back of his hand "A good two hours." She then sat up and leaned on the wall beside him. Will took her hand into his own. He looked down at her hands and saw that her wrists were rare from rope burns. He gently touched them. Then he looked up at her with sad eyes. He brought her hand up to his mouth and kissed it gently. Abi smiled at him, she moved a bit closet to him till their lips locked.

"Awe, ain't that cute!"

Will and Abi but turn their head towards the cold voice. Bart looked at them and gave an evil smile "If you father doesn't pull through, you can say goodbye to you love." He said looking at Will. Will stood up at walked closer to the pirate "Jack won't fail, because I have seen your daughter. Talked to her myself. Abi worked with her. He wouldn't lie." Will said with complete confidence in Jack.

Bart looked at the ground and then up at Abi and glared at her. After that, he turned around and walked off.

_Okay, here is the next chapter. It is a little short and I was being pretty sappy at the beginning but I like it. I will not be able to update for week because I'm leaving for a week._


	13. Chapter 13

As the Pearl reached Port Royal, Jack was looking behind him and watching Bart's ship coming in behind. "Are you ready Jack?" Asked the commodore who came up from behind him. Jack looked at the man and nodded his head. The two then went in the boat and rowed to the shore.

Jack and James made their way to the Governor's home. James knocked on the door and the butler opened the door. He led them to the family room while they waited for the governor to come.

James sat down while Jack paced the room. "Calm down. Everything will be fine." Jack shook his head "What if she remembers me? What if she refuses to cooperate? What if…" James finally stopped him "Don't worry about it."

Governor Swan walked through the entranceway. Jack stopped and looked at the man, while James stood up from his seat. The Swan looked at Jack with dismay "What is he doing her?" James moved closer to the governor "We are trying to get Abigail back and the only way we can do that is to take Sarah to the captain." The governor was confused "Why would he want Sarah?" James rubbed his forehead "She his daughter. If she is not return, they will kill Abi and Will."

Elizabeth stood in the doorway "What is Will doing with them?" James sigh, he was tired of explaining everything "Jack sent him with her to make sure she was alright." Jack looked at Elizabeth and gave her a weak smile.

Swan then told the butler to fetch Sarah. Moments later she was in the room.

Sarah looked at Jack and Jack only. As if she had recognized him. Jack smiled at her weakly, then walked over to her "Sarah. I don't know if you remember me. I just want to say I'm sorry and I'm going to make things right." Sarah looked at him confused "What are you talking about?"

Jack looked up "Can you leave us?" James nodded his head and they all left the room.

"Have a set?" Jack motioned for her to sit down. She did so and he sat beside her. "Do you remember me?" He asked her. Sarah slowly nodded her head "I do." Jack sighed "Well, I'm going to take you back to you father. He is here waiting for you." Sarah looked at the ground "My father?" Jack nodded his head. "What if I don't want to go back to him? What if I'm happy with my life?"

Jack looked at her with confusion "I took you away from him and you don't want to go back?" Sarah looked up at him "No. He didn't come looking for me. I hardly knew him as it was. I have a family here who cares for me." Jack laughed unbelievingly as he rubbed his forehead. Jack then stood up and walked around the room in frustration.

"Is something wrong?" Sarah asked the pirate. Jack nodded his head "Yeah. You see, I have a daughter named Abi, and you father is going to kill her if I don't return you to him." Sarah looked at him in shook "Your Abi's father?" Jack nodded his head. "I'll go, but I don't want to stay with him. I don't think I could bare it. I'm happy here." Jack sat back down "You don't have to stay with him, because he is not going to live to see tomorrow." Sarah was a little thrown of by this but she didn't like that he father was a pirate and was about to kill someone's daughter. "Will you help me?" Jack bagged. Sarah then slowly nodded her head. Jack smiled slightly "Thank you Sarah."

Abi and Will were brought to Bart's side while a small rowboat approached the large ship. Abi could see Jack, James, Sarah, a few other men and Donnie. She was confused we she saw him. She looked up at Will for an explanation but he didn't tell her.

Waiting for them to board the ship felt, to Abi, that it took a lifetime. Yet she waited patiently for them to board.

Once Jack and the others boarded the ship, Bart smiled at them. No word went between the men. Abi couldn't keep her eyes of her father. Jack looked at Sarah and motioned for her to go to her father.

Sarah looked at Bart, she hardly recognized him. If been along time and truth be told, she was afraid of him. She slowly walked towards him as she felt his eyes examine her. She finally stood in front of him and smiled weakly. He looked at her then towards Jack then again back at her "Sarah?" She slowly nodded her head refusing to make eye contact with him. He lifted up her chin so she would look up at him. He could see in her eyes that she didn't want to be there with him.

"I'm sorry Jack. But this is not good enough." Bart pulled out his gun and aimed it at Abi. "Bart!" Jack shouted "Let me and you handle this…to the death." Jack pulled out his sword. Bart lowered the gun and looked at Jack "Fine." Then he pulled out his sword and the two started fight around the deck while everyone watched him. No one was allowed to help either one of them.

Abi looked around and say rowboat coming towards the ship. They were filled with navy men and members of the Black Pearl. No one from the ship noticed because they were to busy watching the fight.

Jack fell to the ground and Bart kicked his sword away from him. Jack held his arm as blood gushed through his fingers. Bart smiled down at Jack and was about to stab Jack with his own sword.

James then fired his pistol to the sky. Bart stopped what he was doing and looked at Norrington. The shot signal the men to board the ship and they started attaching the opposing side. Bart looked back down at Jack but he was no longer on the ground, he was up and had his sword firm in his hand. Then they continued on with there fight.

Sarah stood there not sure what to do. One of the Pearl's members came up to her and held a knife to her throat. Donnie ran up to him and pushed the pirate out of the way. Then he looked at Sarah and she smiled at him. Donnie then protected her from any other man who tried to get to her.

Abi pushed through the crowd looking for Jack and Bart. She looked up and they were fighting alone by the helm. She raced up the stairs and tripped on a dead man. She pulled herself up again and looked up at them. Bart had stabbed Jack in the stomach. Abi quickly ran up and saw Bart over Jacks body with his sword held high. Abi found a knife that she had picked up from a dead pirate and threw at Bart, which punctured him in the chest. Then she quickly ran and picked up Jack sword and ran if through his heart. Then she watched him fall dead to the ground.

Abi turned around and sat beside Jack. She lifted up his body and held him close. His hand covered his wound. She could feel her father shaking. Jack looked at her and smiled weakly. He lifted up her hand and kissed it.

Bart's whole crew was now dead and everyone gathered around the pirate captain and his daughter. Donnie held Sarah in his arms. Will sat down beside Abi. James stood beside them.

Jack looked down at his wound "I have had worse." Abi laugh slightly. She stood up and helped her father up. They returned to the boat and went back to the port.

_Okay I hoped up like it. More is on its way. Please review.Please._


	14. Chapter 14

The moon was high in the sky and the ocean was calm. It was a quiet night in Port Royal, like the silence after the storm. The light breeze cooled of the land from the heat of day. Every one was safe in their homes. There was only one place were the whole household was up.

Abi stood in the doorway of one of the guest bedrooms in Norrington's home. She watched as the surgeon wash the blood from her father's wound and then stitched him up. The laudanum they had given him to relax kicked in right away and he quickly fell asleep when they fixed up his wound.

Will walked over to Abi and wrapped his arms around her waist and looked into to the room as well. The surgeon was finished his work and was cleaning up his mess. "You should get him to look at your shoulder and leg!" he whispered into her ear. Abi remained silent. "Will you do it for me?" He asked. Then she slowly nodded her head.

They moved out of the way when the surgeon walked by. Will kissed Abi's cheek then went after the surgeon to ask him if he would look at Abi.

Abi looked back and Will talking to the man. Then he looked back at Jack and slowly walked to his bedside. She knelt down and held his hand; she then brought it up to her lips and kissed it. She looked at his relaxed face and smiled. She looked up and saw Will motioning her to come. She stood up and pulled the blanket up to Jack's chest. She kissed him on the forehead and then left the room closing the door.

Abi sat on her bed and pull down her top so the surgeon could look at her wound. He took a cold cloth and wiped up the dry blood. There was yellow puss all around the wound. "Miss Sparrow, your wound is infected. I bet your leg is the same. What has to be done is to take up the bullets and keep your wound clean. If we don't do this the infection may spread and you won't be able to use your arm or you leg." Abi looked over her should at her wound. "Lets do it then."

Abi took all her clothes and laid on her stomach on the bed. The surgeon put a sheet of her bum and then started on his work. He gave her some laudanum, as well so she wouldn't feel the pain.

* * *

Late the next morning, Abi slowly woke up to the chirping of birds outside her room. She slowly got up and walked over to the balcony. He realized that she had a white night gown on. She knew the maids must have put it on after the surgeon was done.

She walked out onto the balcony and was greeted by the sunlight. She breathed in the fresh air and held on to the railing.

"Can I join you?" Abi turned around and saw Jack at the doorway to the balcony. "Of course you can!" she smiled. Jack walked up to her and gave her a loving embrace. Then they both winced in pain from their wounds. "We are both a mess?" Jack said with a slight laugh. Abi nodded her head "Yes, yes are." Jack laughed that turned to a quiet yell in agony as he held his side.

Abi looked at him "Were you really going to give up the Pearl?" Jack shook his head "No." Abi looked away "Oh." Jack put his hand on her good shoulder "But I would if I had to. Because you are more important than any ship." Abi smiled at her father and blushed a little. Then Jack wrapped his arm around her, holding her gently.

"Excuse me!" Jack and Abi turned around and faced James. Jack looked at Abi "There is really no privacy around here, is there?" Abi shook her head. Then their attention was on James "Mr. Sparrow! I talked to Governor Swan, thou he is no pleased, he will let you stay here until you recover. Your crew is welcome to stay if they don't cause trouble." James looked at Abi "Once you are healed, the **two **of you can leave with your ship." Abi smiled at him and gave him a hug, excitingly "I don't have to stay?" she asked. James shook his head "But if you want to you welcome to stay with me." Abi shook her head "You know I won't stay." James just laughed. Jack then shacked that man's hand "Thank you James."

Soon after James left Will entered the room. Jack shook his head at Abi "I have more privacy on the Pearl." Then he laughed slightly "I'm going to see the crew. I will see you at lunch." He said giving her another embrace. Then he smiled at Will as he left.

Will walked onto the balcony and took Abi's hand in his own and smiled at her. "I love you Abi. I've loved you ever since we were little." Abi smiled then kiss him on thee lips "I love you too." Abi then rested her head on his shoulders "What did you tell Elizabeth?" Will scratched the side of his nose "Not yet." Abi pushed him back a bit and she looked at him "You are going to have to tell her Will, I mean you two are engaged." Will nodded his head "Yeah, I know. I will tell her. Today." Abi smiled and rested her head on his shoulder again. "Good." She said slightly sad because she was very fond of Elizabeth and she probably wouldn't talk to her after Will tells her off.

* * *

"Gibbs!" Jack shouted cheerfully as he walked on to deck to see his first mate. "Cap'n. How you be feeling?" Gibbs said after he turned to face Jack. "Better then yesterday." He patted his friend on the back. "Will we be sailing Cap'n?" the older man asked. Jack shook and nodded his head at the same time "Yes and no." Gibbs was confused. "I want you to take the Pearl and go wherever you want and in three weeks come and pick Abi and I up." Gibbs looked at Jack in a 'are you sure' way. "You're not comin' with us." Jack shook his head "Nah, I need a little vacation. Plus, Norrington said I have to heal before leaving. He says your welcome to stay but I don't want to risk the crew being stupid and getting themselves hanged." Gibbs nodded his head finally understanding, "Ah. Well, we will be off then. See you in a while Cap'n." Gibbs turned around and went back to the ship with some of the members. The rest were waiting on the ship.

Jack stood there watching them leave with his ship. He was sad but he figured that it was all right because he wasn't stranded on some deserted island. Then he turned around and walked back to the Commodore's home.

* * *

"Miss Elizabeth, Mr. Turner is here to see you." Said the maid to the girl while she was behind the screen dressing. " Thank you, Anne. I will be right down."

Once Elizabeth was finished dressing, she walked down stairs and was greeted by Will. "Will, I'm so glad to see that you are safe." Then she gave him a kiss on the lips. Will smiled slightly at her "Elizabeth. I need to talk to you." Elizabeth nodded her head "You can tell me anything." Then she took his hand and led him to the living room. They sat down on the couch.

Will remained in silence for some time not looking up at Elizabeth. "Will, is something wrong? It can't be that hard to say." She asked. Will finally looked up at her; "Elizabeth, we can't not be." Elizabeth looked at him confused. "I am in love with someone else." Elizabeth closed her eyes to stop the tears. "Abigail." Will was surprised to hear her say that "How…" Elizabeth looked at him "I could see it in your eyes and in hers, they way you look at each other. They talked about her all time when you found out she was still alive. I was hoping that is was a phase that was going to disappear, but I guess that was a fools hope." Will took her hand and lifted it up to his mouth and kissed it "You will always be part of my heart, Elizabeth." She gave him a weak smiled and she kissed him on the cheek. Will then dried one of her falling tears. "Abi will be waiting for you." Elizabeth said standing up. Will did the same and nodded his head "Good day Miss Swan." Then he turned around and left the house.

_Alright here is the next chapter. I hope you all enjoyed it. Sorry it took a while to get it up. I'm pretty happy with this one and hope and get some more reviews. I miss my reviews. Thanks to BOMBASii for being a great reviewer._


	15. Chapter 15

"What is tha'?" Jack asked looking down at his plate that the maid just placed in front of him. He picked up his fork and moved around the green tree like things on his plate. Abi couldn't help but laugh. "Broccoli, Mr. Sparrow." Said Norrington before he took a drink of his wine. Jack looked up and smiled "Oh, right brco…" he didn't finish his sentence he just looked at his plate and stuck his fork into a piece of broccoli, slowing and unwilling he brought it up to his mouth and ate it. Everyone watched him as he tried not to show his disgust for the food. He smiled at Norrington, who was also eating his broccoli, "That's…different."

Abi was surprised how clean Jack was, she doesn't remember seeing him with out a bit of dirt on his face. The maids insisted that he take a bath and clean his bandana, which made Jack not so happy. They washed his hair but didn't dare take out his bead when they saw the look on his face. They gave him a pair of Will's trousers and he wore a white shirt similar to his other one, just cleaner. His shirt was left open a bit showing of his tanned chest.

Abi smiled at her father, who sat across the table. James, of course sat at the head of the table. Will sat right beside Abi, holding her hand under the table. Jack smiled at the two "Will, I don't think when I first met you, I would let you court my only daughter." Will was a little scared of Jack; after all he probably would kill him if he would hurt Abi. "But I see how much you care for, now I wouldn't want anyone else for her…poor Elizabeth. Hey Norrington, now's your chance to get back with the lass." Jack said with a big grin on his face. James rolled his eyes, but truly he didn't want to admit that the thought had crossed his mind. "I don't think so Mr. Sparrow. I will respect her and let her have time to heal from the break up." He looked at Will not sure if he should be happy that he was with his niece or mad that he broke Elizabeth's heart. He smiled and brought up his wine glass "To Will and Abi." They all pick up their own glasses and joined

Later that day, Jack was in the study looking at the books. He would run his finger down the titles. When he didn't find anything to his interest he sat on the couch and gazed at the fire. He sighed deeply, he was so bored and he had only been there for one day. He looked at the coffee table and saw a gold statue. It was quiet large. He picked it up and examined it.

His hand examined ever part of it, and then he found an opening in it. "That's interesting." He said to himself. The opening was small; he looked inside of it. He found a key. His grin grew when he realized that Norrington probably kept it there so no one would find it. The key most likely opened something that he wanted to keep safe. Treasure perhaps. Jack grin grew even more; think of how big this treasure could be.

"Jack." The pirate jumped up nearly dropping the statue, when he heard his daughter's voice behind him. He gently put the statue back down and then stood up straight. The key was still hidden in his hand. "Abi, you can call me dad, papa, or father… no not father make me sound old." Abi laughed at her father. After he stopped talking to himself he looked at Abi "What can I do for you?" Abi smiled "I was just wondering what you were up to. I so empty in this house. With Norrington on duty and Will is training Donnie, so that he can take over when we leave with the Pearl. So it is just me in you in the house."

Jack smiled at her and sat on the couch, slipping the key in his pocket without her noticing. "What do you have in mind?" Abi pulled from behind Jacks old journal. Jack smiled and motioned for her to sit beside him "I can't believe you kept it after all these years." Abi scratched her head "It was what kept me going everyday. Except when Barbossa hid from me." Jack took if from her and wrapped his arm around her. Her head rested on his chest as he opened the book and began to read…

_" June 21, 1650, Today my beautiful wife gave birth to the most beautiful child I have ever seen. Who know that one day I, Jack Sparrow would have a child. My daughter's name is Abigail after her grandmother. I would give anything to keep her safe even my life. Now that she is in my life nothing else seems to matter. She will be my reason for every breath I take. Everything in my life will for her and making her proud of her father."_

Jack stopped reading and looked down at Abi who looked up at him. He wanted to ask the question 'are you proud of me?' but his thought went to the key that was in his pocket and everything he has done in the past. Abi could tell that he was in deep thought "Yes" She said Jack acted confused "Yes, what?" Abi patted his lap "I'm proud of you" Jack smiled slightly not sure if she should be. "Read the last entry." Abi told him "It's my favorite and the one I read the most." So Jack flipped to the last page of the book and started to read…

_"June 21 1658, Today I am home with my family. It's Abi's eight birthday and this journal is her birthday present. My Dear Abigail, I started this journal when you were born. I knew I was going to spend so much time away from you and I wanted you to know who I am. So this is for you, my thoughts from the past eight years. I just wanted you to know how much I love you. And how much I wish I was beside you everyday of your life, but things don't always turn out how we want them to be. Be good to your mother. You make me proud Abi. Love your Father"_

A single tear ran down Abi's face as jack closed the book and looked down at her again "It remain up to today. Everyday you make me proud." Then he kissed her forehead. The two sat there until it was dark, in front of the fire. They told stories from their past and getting to know each other once more.

_Alright, I really like this chapter. Hope you all like it. And Welcome back DarkAngelPearl. I missed reading your reviews. Hope you like this one._


	16. Chapter 16

Later that night Jack paced in his room. The key lay on the table, Jack would glace at it every time he walked by it. Thunder boomed outside, as a big rainstorm hit Port Royal. "I should put it back." Jack said to himself. "But what if it something amazing, Norry would have something amazing" Then he hit his head slightly "He is family now, I should take it back." Then he sat down and stared at the key "It could be something worth wild that the crew would love." Then he shook his head "What would Abi think? ME stealing for her uncle." Then a grin came to his face "She wouldn't have to know." Then he stood up again and started pacing "No…no…no…I can't do that to I have to be a new man for Abi. I want her to be proud of me." Then he turned on his heels and looked at the key "I will bring it back tonight. I will do it for Abi."

Jack sneaked down stairs and into the study hall. He looked around to make sure no one was there and then walk towards the statue and picked it up. He opened the trap door and then looked at the key in his hand. He really didn't want to put it back. He just stood there thinking of what he could find behind the door that this key went to.

"Mr. Sparrow?" Jack turned on his heels and was greeted by Norrington. "What are you doing?" Jack looked at the statue in one hand and then the key in the other, and then he rubbed the statue with his sleeve "Dusting." He continued dusting the statue. "Ah… there you go, much better" then he put the statue back down. James just looked at him with dismay while he did this all.

* * *

Meanwhile, Abi lay in her bed staring at the wall. Her back was to the windows. She couldn't sleep because of the storm, lightning would flash and light up her whole room. One of her windows blew open and she jumped up in her bed. She looked towards the window and saw someone in the shadow. "W…wh…who's there." She said her voice shacking. The man came from behind the curtains and smiled.

Abi's hand was over her chest "William Turner, you scared me half to death." The young blacksmith was drenched, Abu quickly got him a towel and wrapped it around him "Will is anything wrong?" Will shook his head "No, I just wanted to see you." Then he gently kissed her on the lips. She smiled and took his hand and sat down on the bed.

"You know if Uncle James found out, there would be hell to pay." Abi said smiling. Will nodded his head with a big smile on his face. "And God only knows what Jack would do!" Abi continued. Will laughed, "He probably ask how well we did in bed." Abi laughed with Will.

Then they heard some commotion coming from down stair. Abi stood up and put on her housecoat. She went down stair, Will following behind.

Abi stood in the doorway of the study and saw her father in irons. There were seven of Norrington men there. "What is the meaning of this?" Abi demanded. James looked at Abi, then saw Will behind her, wet, but he didn't want to ask. "We caught Sparrow stealing a key." Norrington explained. Jack rolled his eyes. "I told you I was putting it back. But do you believe me. NO." James looked at the pirate "Jack, I was really beginning to trust you." Jack looked at Norrington in the eyes "Then you should believe me when I say I was putting it back." Abi looked at Jack "Why did you have it in the first place?" Jack rolled his eyes again. "I found it this afternoon. I had the intention of finding whatever it opened. But then I thought would Abi want me to steal from her family. So I came to put it back." Abi looked at him the whole time. Now Jack was a good liar, but she knew him well enough that she saw honesty in his face. "James let him go. He is telling the truth." James looked at her then nodded his head, he hated having to accuse Jack he was just beginning to like him. "Let him go."

The guards took off the irons and left the room. Abi went up to her father and hugged him. "Just out of curiosity, James, what does the key belong to?" James looked at Jack and smiled "A safe, Jack." Jack just looked at him hoping to get more out of him "It hold a family heirloom." Jack smiled. "Oh really."

* * *

A week had past since Jack got Abi back. He was bored out of his mind. But Boredom was the least of his problems. Late that afternoon, a ship from England had arrived. On the ship there was someone he didn't want to see and the same went for the other person.

Norrington sat with his guest in the living room. Governor Swan, Elizabeth, Abi and Will. Fortunately Jack was out and about Port Royal. They heard a knock on the door, but let the butler answer the door.

"Commodore. I present Mrs. Norrington." James smiled when the butler showed in the women. He stood up and walked over to her "Mother." He gave her a hug. "I wasn't expecting you." James mother smiled "I thought I would surprise you. I had nothing left in London so I thought I would move down here. It is lovely darling." James smiled "Well, Please join us Mother."

He faced his guest "You remember Governor Swan and his daughter Elizabeth Swan." Mrs. Norrington smiled to greet them "Of course I do. It is a pleasure to see you again." The governor took her hand and gently kissed it "Likewise, Mrs. Norrington."

"Mother, this is William Turner. The best blacksmith in Port Royal." James said smiling at the young man. His mother wasn't as glad to see the young man, the word blacksmith made her dislike him already. She looked at him as if he was an insect.

James took a deep breath when he came to Abi. "This is Abigail Sparrow, Mother." Mrs. Norrington looked at her son with a questioning look, and then looked back at the girl. James looked at Abi; he knew that she wasn't that happy to see the women. "Madame, How are you?" The women ignored her "James, who is she, I recognize her?" James swallowed hard "Mother, she is your granddaughter. She is Rose's daughter." Mrs. Norrington finally remembered, she looked at her son "I have no granddaughter."

_Well here is the next chapter. I thought I would make it interesting. Something had to happen in the three weeks that they were there (lol) I Hope you like it._


	17. Chapter 17

"How could she? I mean really is that stubborn?" Abi paced in study furiously. Will sat on the couch listening to Abi go on. "I mean she doesn't even know me." Then she plopped down next to Will. "Just wait until she sees Jack. I don't know which of them will be madder. Jack hates her ever since…" Will looked at Abi wanting her to finish her sentence "Ever since?" Abi took his hand in her own hand. "I could remember."

"Miss. Sparrow. Mr. Turner. Supper is ready and the commodore is wait." The butler told them from the doorway. Abi's head fell into her hands. Will rubbed her back "Everything will be fine. I will be with you the whole time." Abi looked up and smiled at will, and then she gave him a light peck on the lips. They stood up, took each other's hand, and headed towards the dinning room.

Everyone looked up when they appeared in the door, everyone but grandmother Norrington. James sat at the head of the table with his mother and the governor sitting on either side. Elizabeth sat beside her father. Abi slowly walked over to the chair that was beside her grandmother. She sat down and Will sat down next to her.

There was an uncomfortable silence at the table. But that didn't seem to bother the older women. "Son, when did you receive the honor of be commodore?" James took a sip of his wine "About seven months ago, mother." She then smiled at her son "I'm so proud of you. At least one of my children didn't dishonor me or your family." James looked at his mother with sadness "She a good person mother, and you should be proud of her." Grandmother Norrington laughed "My daughter was a whore and a tramp, should I be proud of that?" Then she looked over at Abi "She is the biggest mistake that ever happen to our family." Abi closed her eyes to stop the tears that were coming, but then Will stood up her. "Abi was never a mistake for Rose, she was a blessing. Rose couldn't have been more happy to have Abi in her life." Abi smiled at Will. "Come on Abi lets go." But Abi shook her head. Will sat back down. "Was she happy? She probably would be still alive today if she married the man she was supposed to marry. The duke that now is blossoming more ever now. Not some low life man, who, thank god, is dead."

"Sorry I'm late, what for sup…" Jack came in a stopped when he saw a new guest at the table. He recognized her immediately. Then he looked over to Abi as she was just looking down at her plate. Will smiled "You were saying, Mrs. Norrington?" She looked at Jack with more disgust then before.

The governor stood up "We will be leaving because it seems you have family matter to attend to. Come Elizabeth." They both stood up and Norrington saw them out.

Jack stayed standing were he was and the other three remain seated in silence. Once Norrington came back and sat down, he just began eating his supper. Everyone just watched as James ate. Finally he put his fork down and he looked up "I realize we have a problem." Jack shook his head "No problem. Abi and I will be gone tonight. Problem solved. Come on Abi." Abi stood up. James stood up as well "That doesn't solve the problem, Jack, it just avoids it." Jack nodded his head "Well when the old hag is dead. Then we will come visit you." Mrs. Norrington stood up and threw he napkin on the table "I beg your pardon." Jack smiled "That's right you heard me." Abi looked at her father "Jack Please don't. She is after all my family. She is my grandmother. She's the one that raise mother." A tear rolled down her face. She then touched Will's shoulder and he stood up. She took his hand and the walked out of room.

Jack stared at the older women then he turned around and left the house once more.

Norrington sat down and stared eating again. His mother looked at him "Are you going to let them talk to me like that." James just ignored her. "James?" She raised her voice. He looked up at her "What do you want me to do? Hang them in morning? As I remember you brought this upon them. You are putting them down. They are defending themselves. They have a right to do so." Mrs. Norrington glared at her son. "Now, I love mother. But they are my family as well. Now only if you could see that they are your family too." Grandmother Norrington stood up and walked way.

James shook his head as it fell into his hands "This is going to be a long two weeks."

Abi sat on her bed and Will had his arm around her shoulder. Her head rested on his chest as tears rolled down her eyes. Will rocked her from side to side, trying to make her calm down. "I'm sorry Will, your shirt is getting wet." Abi sat up Will rubbed her back "You have nothing to be sorry about." Abi looked out the window "You should find Jack, he is bound to do something stupid when he is drunk." Will stood up "What makes you think he is going to get drunk." Abi looked up at him "He is Captain Jack Sparrow, he is mad and he will get drunk." Will nodded his head "Alright I will go look for him." Abi stood up and kissed him "Thank you."

Jack sat in a tavern on the other side of Port Royal. It felt more like home then anywhere else on the island. "Rum please." He asked the bartender. The woman smiled at him and the pour him the drink and handed him the mug. Jack got out him money "It's on the house, you look like you need it." Jack smiled at the woman and smiled "Thanks." Then he drank his rum. "Your not from around her are you?" the woman asked. Jack shook his head "Nah. I'm not really from anywhere. I live on a ship. The Black Pearl. That's my home." The woman moved around the bar and sat down beside him "The Black Pearl? That's the pirate ships that was in fight like a week ago?" Jack nodded his head and took another chug of his rum. "I heard the captain is staying with the Commodore. Imagine a pirate captain staying with someone like Commodore Norrington. But I did here he was quiet smashing. I think it would be something to meet him." Jack looked at the girl; she had blonde hair and green eyes. To him she was the most beautiful girl he had seen since Rose, and he had his share of seeing beautiful women.

"Well today is your lucky day. Cause standing before you is he." The woman smiled "Your Captain Jack Sparrow? I thought you would be taller" Jack held his heart as if he was wounded "That hurt." The woman smiled and gave him her hand "I'm Silvia. Silvia Fuller." Jack took her hand "It's my pleasure Mrs. Fuller." She took the jug of rum and poured Jack another glass.

"Jack!" Will ran up to him. "What do you want whelp?" Jack wasn't in the mood to be interrupted. He didn't keep his eyes off of Silvia. "Just making sure you don't do anything stupid." Jack turned at looked at him "And what are you, my wife." Will rolled his eyes "Abi sent me." Silvia looked at Jack with confusion. Jack saw that she was lost. "Silvia Fuller, this is William Turner. My daughter's fiancé." She looked at him "You have daughter? Is there a wife with that?" Jack shook his head. "Lover?" Jack shook his head. "Well, I'm going to go back to Abi." Will backed up.

Jack touched the woman's face "How late do you work?" Silvia smiled "Right about now." Jack smiled and leaned in a kissed her. "Do you have a place where you can go?" The girl nodded her head and took Jack's hand in her own and led him up stairs.

_Ok here is the next Chapter. I hope you all like it. I, myself, am not to sure about it. But please review to tell me what you think._


	18. Chapter 18

Slowly waking up, Silvia rolled over and saw Jack sitting on the edge of the bed. She sat up and move closer touching is bare back. She started messaging his back as he moaned lightly. Then she wrapped her arms around his body and her hand laid on his chest. Her chin rested on his shoulder as she whispered into his ear "Is anything wrong?" Jack nodded his head "Yeah." Silvia waited for him to continue but he didn't "Do you want to tell me about it?" Jack shook his head. Silvia sighed and laid back down.

"I ran away." He finally said after five minutes of silence. "I ran a coward. Abi needs me now more then ever and I ran way." Silvia sat back up and wrapped her arms around him again "What did you run from?" Jack looked at her "My mother-in-law. She never like me or Abi and I just left her there with the old wench." Silvia held his hand in her own "You should go back then and protect you daughter from her. I will even come if you want." Jack smiled at the beautiful woman. "Thanks luv, But I think I need to go by myself." She kissed his cheek. "Will you come back for me?" Jack's smile got bigger "Of course I will." Then he kissed her on the lips.

Jack stood up and put on his clothes. Then he walked back to the bed. He looked at the naked woman who had a sheet wrapped around her chest. He smiled and kissed her on the lips passionately. "I will be back. Alright?" She just nodded her head and he left the tavern.

* * *

The three sat silently in the dinning room eating breakfast. Abi sat across from her grandmother but didn't make eye contact with her. She turned to her uncle "Where's Jack this morning?" James smiled weakly at her "He didn't come home." Then he looked at his mother who didn't really care. Abi just down at her plate again and slowly ate. 

"Good Morning!" Jack said cheerfully as he walked in. Abi smiled at her father as he came and sat beside her. Mrs. Norrington looked up at him, not happy to see him but she didn't say a word for her son's sake. James smiled and nodded his head to Jack "Good morning Jack."

Jack started filling his plate with food and started eating. Abi looked at him "Where were you last night?" Jack looked at her and smiled slightly "I had business to take care of." Abi didn't believe a word he said but she want him to look bad in front of her grandmother.

Breakfast went well, no raised voice, no name-calling, nothing to bad at all. Mrs. Norrington just sat in silence as Jack, James, and Abi talked. Mrs. Norrington listened to every word they had to say.

"Abi, will you come for a walk with me? There is someone I want you to meet." Jack asked Abi once they were done eating. Abi nodded her head with a smile. Jack stood up and took her hand and the walked out of the house.

James looked at his mother "Thank you." She looked at him with confused "For what exactly?" James wiped his face with his napkin "For not making a outburst." Mrs. Norrington nodded her head slightly. There was silence between the two. "That was the first time, he stayed for the whole meal with me at the table. Probably the longest we have ever been in the room together." She finally said softly. James just listened to her talk. "Maybe I was wrong about that man. I can tell that he cares deeply for her." James nodded his head "He does. I just learnt that a few weeks ago. He is a good man mother." Mrs. Norrington nodded her head again. "I was wrong to judge them." James laughed slightly "I was very much the same mother."

* * *

"So who do you want me to meet?" Abi asked Jack as they walked down the streets of Port Royal. Jack just smiled and shook his head "I can't tell you." As they walked Abi saw Donnie at a market table with Sarah. She ran over to them "Donnie!" She said with excitement. Donnie turned around and smiled when he saw Abi. "Abigail!" he gave her a big hug. Abi saw looked at Sarah "How are you Sarah?" The girl smiled "I'm good. Never better." She took Donnie's hand in her own. Donnie blushed a bit. Abi smile just got bigger "I'm so happy for you two." Jack came up behind her and he smiled at Sarah "You two keeping out of trouble?" Donnie nodded his "Oh course, Mr. Sparrow." Jack rolled his eyes "Captain. Captain Sparrow." The all laugh. "We better get going. She will be waiting." Jack told Abi. Abi said goodbye to her dear friend and continued walking with her father. 

"So, you want me to meet a she?" Abi said looking suspiciously at Jack. Jack blushed a bit but didn't say anything. When they got to the tavern Abi laughed "You met her here last night, didn't you?" Jack nodded his head. Abi rolled her eyes. They walked in and a blonde woman smiled at Jack a quickly came over. The tavern was empty, except for a old man sitting in the corner.

"Captain Sparrow, Back so soon." The woman winked at Abi's father. Jack kissed her lightly then looked at Abi "Abi, this is Silvia." Silvia offered her hand "It so nice to meet you." Abi just stared at the woman and then back at her father. She could see that he was happy with this woman, in fact, he seem to be a more gentle man but Abi couldn't bring herself to like this woman. Jack looked at Abi waiting impatiently for her to reply. Abi just turned around and walked outside. Jack looked at Silvia who was looking at the ground "I'm sorry about that." He said to her gently and kissed her on the cheek. Then he went after Abi.

"What the hell was that?" He yelled slightly when he saw her leaning against a wall down an ally. He walked closer to her and realized that she was hiding tears. She didn't look at him. "What's wrong?" He asked her more gently. Abi sniffed "It's just weird seeing you with someone else beside mum and I know it has been ten years, it just felt weird. Then I saw the way you look at her, it was the same way you looked at mum." Jack leaned against that wall beside her, "No one can replace you mother." Abi nodded her head "I know. I just need to get use to that fact." Jack smiled "She is the first woman, since you mother that makes me feel like the man I am and not the pirate." Abi finally looked at him "You just met her yesterday." Jack looked at her smiled "You were made the night I first met your mother, and I loved her." Abi closed her eyes kind of grossed out "I didn't really need to know that." Jack laughed then became more serious "Will you give her a chance?" Abi sighed then nodded her head "Yeah, I think I could do that." Then Jack wrapped his arm around her and they went back into the tavern.

_Alright here is the next chapter. Sorry it took so long but I'm working on my last week of school and will be starting finals soon. Also I have a new man in my life so he has been keeping me busy. But I will try my best to update as soon as I can. Hoped you liked this one._


End file.
